


Miss my Cat-Eyes?

by ToughPaperRound



Series: Season 3b [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Headcanon, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Meta, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Thoughts about the post training-scene scene.





	Miss my Cat-Eyes?

About this scene after the 3x12 Malec training scene. #noisy times, giffed [here](http://stephen-amell.tumblr.com/post/183229971011)

 

A lot of notes about this have talked about how the scene confirms the kink Alec has for the warlock mark. And that now for sure we know they are gone as part of Magnus' Edom Spa treatment.

But the feeling I get is that Magnus immediately questions Alec (Was it good for you?) to see if there's any difference for him as a non-warlock. First time having sex since the chaos, do we think maybe?

Yes, Alec ~~thinks~~ thought that his eyes were stunning. But more strongly for me it shows that Alec knew when he was really affecting Magnus when the glamour was dropped & he got to see the cat-eyes. He was comfortable, safe, trusting. And so turned on he couldn't spare the brain-power / energy to use that little glamour. Now Alec doesn't have that tell, he has to rely on others. "I think it was pretty clear you were enjoying yourself" was Alec's answer. Not a simple "You're beautiful" or "You're still you".

Major difference for Malec: they now have to purchase & keep track of condoms & lube. And no magical cleaning afterwards either.

TV could make a slight nod to bodily fluids sometimes, eh? 'Life in Love's puddle' and all that.

 

_This note was originally shared on[Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/183240802278/feel-ya-honey-about-this-scene-after-the-noisy)_


End file.
